


Happy birthday to us

by MissMisery132613



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: Lily, Kat, Aiden and Crystal Weren't excepting anything to happen on their birthdays, but when something at their doors comes knocking, they get dragged into the world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!





	1. The front door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Friends).



> This is a very special request for a group of friends I have. The characters are, to be honest, inserts of ourselves, Lily being me. 
> 
> While there is romance, this is mostly a...coming of age and self acceptance story. I think a few people who read this may need this sort of story. 
> 
> You are never alone.

Lily adjusted the blue ball cap over her long blonde hair and scowled at her reflection in the mirror. It was her 14th birthday, yet she wasn't allowed to do anything she wanted to do, she couldn't even dress how she wanted. Instead she was stuck in this stupid get up, a baseball jersey to match the cap and some jean shorts. Lily couldn't stand it, she was not a sporty person. But the look on her mothers face as she watched Lily examine herself in the mirror told the teenager that she really didn't have a choice. 

"I know you don't like it." Her mother began, sighing slightly as she spoke. "But it's a gift from your aunt, and she'll be very upset if you don't wear it when she comes to pick your father and I up for the party." Upset meaning angry, and angry meant Lily would lose more privileges, like when she lost the TV in her room because god forbid she got a C on a test, or how she wasn't allowed to put up posters because she wasn't willing to put up with her aunt's snooty attitude. "Why do you have to go to a stupid party with her on my birthday? And why do we have to live in her house, why can't we get our own?" Lily groaned as she turned to face her mother, blowing a strand of curly hair out of her face. Once again her mother let out a sigh and shook her head. "I've told you before, Lily, we just can't afford our own place right now, and your aunt was kind enough to let us stay in her home while she and her husband traveled across the states. And the party is because...she wants us to go." And anything auntie wanted, auntie got, less they make her angry and possibly get kicked out. Lily hated it, and she was beginning to hate her aunt as well. She crossed her arms, leaning on the bathroom counter. "Fine, I get it. She'll get exactly what she wants, as always. But why do I have to wear..." She paused, motioning to the outfit, "This? The shorts aren't even school appropriate, and like heck I'm going to wear it when I'm out." "Because, again, your aunt wants it. She just..doesn't want people to judge you for how you look, she wants what's best for you."

"Oh? Is that why she screamed at me the other day and called me a failure to the family?"

 

Lily's mother went silent and Lily turned her back to her, crossing her arms as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that her mom may actually agree with her aunt. When Lily was a child, she showed talent in writing and drawing, had an interest in some...dark things, her mother had even bought her a book on the occult once, and everyone was so supportive of it. Everybody, including her aunt, thought Lily was going to be a great author some day, published and making money by the time she was 13. 

And here she was, 14 years old without a single book baring her name. 

The support slowly turned to ridicule. Insults, hurtful jokes, and now her aunt was using the house as a way to force Lily to convert into the 'perfect' child she always thought Lily should be.

 

"She..just wants you to be successful, like she is."

"She ISN'T successful. She didn't earn anything she has. She didn't earn this huge house, or the money, or the ability to take time off to travel."

Lily turned to her mother, her fists clenched. 

"She married into it all. She hasn't earned a single thing herself. And now because she's feeling pressured to fit into rich people society, she's forcing me to do the same and try to meet her stupid made up expectations. She isn't doing this because it's what's best. She's doing it because I embarrass her." Lily didn't mean to snap at her mother. In fact her mother was getting just as annoyed with her aunt, but Lily was on her last strand of sanity and it didn't help that her mother never stood up for her. Her mother opened her mouth to speak but a honk outside stopped her. She shook her head and adjusted the strap of her red dress. "Just...please. Don't make your aunt angry. She only comes here about twice a year, so just..put up with this until she leaves okay? You can use the TV downstairs and we bought a bunch of your favorite food. We'll be home late, and I promise..tomorrow, I'll take you thrifting, okay? Be good while we're gone."

Lily's mother kissed her forehead, leaving a red lipstick stain behind and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Lily left the bathroom and went into her bedroom, pulling aside the curtains to watch as her parents climbed into her aunt and step uncle's shiny car. Great, so the woman wasn't even coming in to see her. Wearing this outfit was a waste of time. Lily glared at the car as it drove away and continued to until it turned the corner, disappearing. Then she quickly moved away from the window and stomped down stairs, grabbing the remote off of the sofa and flipping on the large, LARGE platform TV. A few different game stations were plugged into it, and there was even a mini fridge and cooler in the living room. Most teenagers would kill for this, but Lily would rather have a rinky dink TV and an old fridge that made noises, if it meant she was no longer in her aunts hold. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. After switching through a number of channels, she finally came across Nick and saw that they would be marathoning all of season one of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. That brightened Lily's mood some and she let out a little squeal before tossing the remote back onto the couch and going over to the mini fridge for some food. As her mother had said, it was stocked with her favorites. 

 

Sushi. Shrimp. Mussels with Marinara sauce. Mt Dew and Dr Pepper. 

Lily was just pulling out the mussels when she heard a knock on the front the door. 

 

Now, one good thing about these rich neighborhoods was that they were usually pretty safe, with police cars constantly patrolling and a bunch of other security measures, so Lily didn't think anything was off as she headed towards the door. It was probably just another delivery guy bringing some stuff her mom had ordered from those magazines she liked. "Hello!" Lily opened the door with a smile, but it froze in place when she saw that nobody was there. In fact, nothing was there. Not the driveway, or the house across the street, not even the sky. Instead, the front door led to a swirly, pink vortex. Lily's eyes bulged out of her head and she slammed the door close. Then she opened it again. The vortex was still there. 

Close.  
Open. 

There.

Close.  
Open.   
Still there.

Close.  
Open.  
Nothing had changed. 

Just as Lily began to close the door again, a hand shot out of the vortex and gripped the side of the door, forcing it open. Finally Lily screamed and began to back away, almost tripping over her own feet. Slowly, a pale man with dead eyes wearing a black suit stepped out of the vortex and stared at her, unblinking. "You are the one watching the thing known as the television show about the ones known as the Turtles." "H-Hold up, what?!" Lily continued to scramble back, holding her arms out in front of her as a shield. This was a poor choice, as it gripped her tightly by the hand and pulled her into the vortex. 

 

"You will help Kraang destroy the ones known as the Turtles."


	2. The bathroom foor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gits and shiggles in this chapter. 
> 
> However, this scenario (Minus the Kraang) very much has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are never alone.

Kat leaned her head back all the way, staring at the ceiling as her mother droned on and on and ON AND ON about her religion, about how Kat's health would probably magically be better if she JUST PRAYED. PRAY THE SICK AWAY. PRAY THE ALLERGIES AWAY. PRAY THE GAY AWAY. Well, she didn't know about Kat's bisexuality, BUT STILL. PRAYING FIXES EVERYTHING, OBVIOUSLY. This was literally the last thing Kat wanted to hear on her birthday, but oh well~ What else should she expect from her mother? 

"Katherine. Katherine, are you listening?"

Kat groaned, lifting her head up and her mother 'tsked', shaking her head. "A child should pay attention to her mother when she speaks. This is why we need to put prayer back in schools. This is also why you should be coming to church with me, it would get the devils whispers out of your ear." "Mooom. You're going to be late for sermon if you don't hurry." Kat interrupted her mother quickly, not wanting to go through another 'The devils music!' and 'Friends who were bad influences!!!' lectures again. Not that she had a lot of friends, but still, her mother did it. Kat's mother made a little frumpy noise and ran a hand over her blouse, brushing away the wrinkles so she looked her Sunday best. "Yes, you're right. But I do wish you would start going to church with me again. God will fix all your problems." "Oh, I'm sure it will." Kat replied, unable to keep the sarcasm from dripping through her voice. Her mother gave her a look and she sighed, forcing a slight smile as she flipped the ginger emo bangs out of her face. "I'm fine mom. You go enjoy church."

Kat's mother sighed and shook her head, turning away and heading for the door, purse in hand. "You have no idea how hard this is for me, Katherine, trying to raise a good Christian daughter in this day and age. How did you turn out to be such a mess up. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Now that homosexuality is being more accepted by the population. Even the Pope is---" And Kat was drowning her out again. A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles marathon would be starting soon and she looked forward to that more then she did her mothers religious droning. Soon, Kat's mother had left and the 14 year old threw her hands into the air, running towards the kitchen to grab some food. She pulled some string cheese out of the fridge along with some chips from the pantry and a Mt Dew. Kat ran to the living room, the string cheese already hanging from her mouth, half eaten, and flopped onto the couch, flipping the TV on. She instantly found the Nick channel and grinned goofily as the opening theme of TMNT began to play. But then she felt it. 

The feeling in her stomach. 

Kat's eyes widened and she shot up from the couch, sprinting towards the restroom as she screamed to nobody, "I'M ONLY 14, I CAN'T BE LACTOSE INTOLERANT!" She slammed the door open and then slammed it shut as she went in, doing the appropriate thing before planting herself onto the toilet. You know, that thing. Depantsing. Making sure one does not make a mess in their pantaloons. Keeping thine trousers clean. 

You know, that thing. 

Kat groaned as she waited and did what most teenagers do, pulling out her phone. Today was not only her 14th birthday, but also the birthdays of her closest friends, Lily, Crystal and Aiden, all of which were turning 14 as well. She had messaged them all earlier that day, and everyone except for Lily had replied. Lily always had her phone on her, so Kat was a little concerned. But the absolute hellfire in her stomach was distracting her from this worry. Kat let her well protected phone fall to the ground as she clutched her stomach and fake cried. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? STRING CHEESE, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME SO!"

Then there was a knock on the door. 

"..Mom?" Kat lifted her head. Weird, she hadn't heard her mom come back into the house. The door suddenly slammed open and Kat screamed as a man stood in the doorway, his eyes dead and he wore a perfectly tailored and clean black suit. Kat screamed. Normally she wouldn't scream, but currently she was sitting on the toilet, so this was a pretty scream worthy problem. Pulling her pants up as best she could, a struggle as she wore skinny jeans, like any good emo would, she propelled herself off the toilet, managing to squeeze past the man who had broken into her home, and ran as fast as she could. The front door was in the opposite direction, so it looked like her only means of escape was the back door. However, Kat made the mistake of looking behind her, and saw the man running at an unnatural speed after her. And it was the creepiest run she had ever seen. Kat shrieked again and picked up her pace, pumping her arms as hard as she could. This is why her family needed a dog! She cursed her mother inside of her head as she ran. 

"You are the human who had been watching that which is known as a television show about the ones known as the Turtles." 

".......kraAAAAAAANG???" 

 

NONONONO NOPENOPENOPE.

Kat continued her sprint but she realized that against a Kraang bot, which...magically existed now because reasons, she stood no chance. The robot man caught up to her easily, picked her up, and carried the teenager towards the open front door. Kat's once nice front yard was replaced by a swirling Kraang portal. 

"You will assist Kraang in destroying the ones known as the Turtles."


	3. The crawl space

Aiden rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she flipped the light on and sighed, shaking her head slightly. It looked like she was home alone, again. Really she shouldn't mind, she knew that. If anything, she should be GRATEFUL that her drugged out mother was out somewhere away from the 14 year old girl, but Aiden couldn't help but secretly wish for one day, just one. flipping. day, that her mother would get off whatever drugs she was one, clean herself up, and spend some time with her child. Just one day. 

 

But that would never, ever happen

Aiden kicked a soda can out of the way and sighed as the garbage that just littered the floor and the rest of the house. Today was her birthday, and she wanted to spend it out with friends or something, enjoying it. Except that she didn't really have any local friends to enjoy it with, and this mess was driving her up the wall. It looked like the birthday girl would just be cleaning house all day. Aiden ran a hand through her messy brown hair and trudged into the kitchen and dug around the cupboards before she finally found the trash bags. The kitchen itself was probably the worst room in the house, aside from her mothers own room, so Aiden decided she would start in the living room and work her way from there. She slipped on a pair of her sneakers that were in the hallway, as to not step on anything gross or potentially dangerous, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning the TV on as she knelt onto the ground, shoving whatever trash that was on the ground. Soda cans, water bottles, wrappers from different fast food places. Aiden also noticed some pills and even a few syringes scattered about the carpet. She stared at them blankly for a moment before feeling her eyes begin to sting. But she forced them away and got back to her feet, returning to the kitchen once again for some gloves. Like heck she was touching those things with her bare hands. Dangerous and gross. As Aiden returned to the kitchen she could hear the theme song for nick's new TMNT series kicking up, and remembered now that she had turned the TV off while watching Fairly odd parents last night. It made her think of her friend Lily, who had grown obsessed with the new series. Lily was a turtle fiend. If I was Ninja turtles, that girl probably had it.

Scrrch.

Scrrch.

Scrrch.

Aiden froze.

The noise was coming her crawl place.

She instantly began to have war flashbacks of her favorite YouTube series, Everymanhybrid.  
And the Rake.  
Aiden took a deep breath and held the gloves close to her chest and shook her head, deciding it was probably just an animal and that she should ignore it. She returned to the living room and put on the gloves, picking up he needles and other crud. "This is such a load of bull." She mumbled angrily, trying to ignore the scratching that was going on in the crawlspace. "That stupid, self-centered, strung out bi-" CRASH. Aiden shot up, looking towards the crawlspace with wide eyes, shaking slightly. The crashing continued and the birthday girl backed away, struggling not to trip over her own feet. The small door slammed open and something crawled out of it.  
Something tall.  
And slim.  
And scary.  
It was a man. A tall man, wearing a pressed black suit with black hair and a blank expression. Aiden screamed. The man stared at her, turning his head very, very slowly, almost in a robotic way, and stood up straight, making this whole event even more terrifying. Aiden continued to scream The man was before her in a flash and picked her up, his grip so tight that struggling was pointless, but that didn't mean Aiden didn't try.  
"You were the one watching the thing known as the television show about he ones known as the turtles."  
"No! I am not a turtle fan! Let go you freak!"  
Without another word the strange man carried Aiden into the crawlspace, where they completely vanished.


	4. The back door

Crystal sat in her dark room, watching TV silently as she stroked the fat black cat that sat on her lap, equally as bored as she was. The sound of laughter could be heard from the living room below, and Crystal silently turned the volume up on the TV. Today was her 14th birthday, yet instead of celebrating with her, her family was celebrating her grandmothers birthday, which took place in the same week. Crystal didn't mind that so much if it weren't for the fact they did this every year. Ignored her for something else. And when someone did give her birthday attention, mainly her two older sisters, it was to mock her. To blame her for the death of their grandfather, who had died the day Crystal was born, as if that was her fault some how. She never got presents, never anything nice. Usually when she did ask for something her mother would guilt her about it because their family didn't have enough money to get her any birthday presents.

But her mom could afford to buy her younger brother a new Guava laptop, apparently. 

 

She glanced at her phone as it went off from a message from Kat, simply wishing her and the others a happy birthday, and Crystal sighed. Her friends cared, she knew they did. But Crystal hated her birthday, and even nice words couldn't help much when her friends were all in completely different states. And of course Crystal wasn't going to complain to them, they all had their own problems, and she didn't want to be selfish and bog them down with her own. Crystal suddenly hugged her cat to her chest, which earned a soft growl from it as she flopped onto her side, her tight black curls falling onto her glasses as she stared at the TV, an advertisement announcing a marathon for the new Ninja Turtles series starting up soon. She gave a slight smile. That would cheer her up, at least for a little while. Crystal curled up into a slight ball, allowing her cat to escape from her grip, and her 'hiptser' glasses, which she had about 3 years before hipsters claimed them, ironically, pressed against her face. It was late over in her state, the sun having already gone down, and Crystal was pretty sure she was just going to go to bed after this marathon. Her eyes were already struggling to stay open anyway, thanks to all the crying she had done hours ago.

The sound of the front door opening and people leaving before it was slammed shut caused Crystal to sit up, leave her bedroom, which was facing the backyard, and go to her moms room, which faced the front. Everyone was leaving. Without her. Probably out to dinner and a movie. Crystal tried to hold it in but an angry scream escaped her and she whirled around, knocking stuff off of her mothers bedside table in a fit of range. Several things crashed onto the ground and she cringed when she heard them break, instantly regretting her actions. Crystal hurried out back to the hallway and returned shortly after with a hand broom and a dust pan from the hall closet. She knelt down and began to clean up the mess she had made, struggling not to cry. What right did she have to cry, this was her own fault, after all. Her mother would be livid when she returned home, and she had every right to be. Crystal sighed as she heard everyone climb into the cars waiting outside and drive away to whatever fun it was the others were going to have. Once she was done cleaning up everything that had broken, Crystal took them back to her bedroom and flipped the light on, taking a seat at her desk. She gently sew the sewing machine that had been sitting on it onto the ground and poured the dust pans contents out in front of her. Crystal was a crafty girl, she was sure she could fix some of these before her mother got home. Her mother would still notice, of course, but at least Crystal would have fixed a few. She took her seat and got to work trying to figure out which pieces went to what, but she dropped them again when the family dogs began to bark like they were on fire or something. Swearing under her breath Crystal got up and looked down at the pieces on the floor and sighed before walking out of her room and down the stairs, kicking her younger brothers things out of the way as she went. If she made a mess like that, her mother would have thrown a fit. But of course her brother could do whatever he wanted. It almost made her have second thoughts about even bothering to fix all that crap. 

 

But when Crystal reached the bottom of the stairs and saw what her dogs were barking at, she knew she wouldn't be fixing them, whether she wanted to or not. 

 

Standing behind the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard was a man. Or, to be more precise, a Kraang. It wore its signature black suite and had a blank expression as the two small dogs, Sparky and Roxie, continued to bark at it. Then the Kraang spotted Crystal and laid a hand on the glasses. Then lifted it, and smashed the glass. Roxie, who had a stump for a third leg and was never very brave, waddled away as fast as she could, but Sparky ran at the intruder, only to yelp and whimper as it was kicked out of the way. Seeing her dog hurt in such a way enraged Crystal and she just screamed, grabbing the nearest object, a lamp, and running at the Kraang. She didn't care what else was going on at the moment, that a fictional alien was in her house. Only that it had hurt her dog. But before she could even land a blow the Kraang grabbed the lamp and jerked it away from Crystal before taking her by the wrist and tossing her through the back door. 

Only it it was no longer the back door, but a swirling pink portal to another world. 

"You will assist Kraang destroy the ones known as The Turtles."


	5. My heart will go on~

Lily struggled as she was dragged through the front door and the portal, the Kraang keeping a tight hold on her. She was so angry she hadn't recognized him sooner! She prided herself as a Ninja Turtles Fiend! How could she not?! This was a serious blow to her pride. "Listen, you pink freak! Let me go this instant or so help me gods!" "Negative." The Kraang replied, it's voice void of emotion. "You will assist Kraang in destroying the ones known as The Turtles. Then Kraang will receive raise." A raise? Kraangs can get RAISES?" 

"Negative." Suddenly a second Kraang came out of another portal, and Lily gasped when she saw that it had a hold of Aiden. With her hands at least free, Lily reached out and grasped Aiden's hands, staring at her best friend of 8 years. "Babe. Oh my gods Babe are you okay? What are you doing here?!" "The one you call Babe will be assisting Kraang in destroying the ones known as The Turtles." The Kraang that carried Aiden answered. Lily's Kraang almost narrowed its eyes. "Negative. It is Kraang who will destroy the ones known as The Turtles and get the raise." Aiden stared at Lily wide eyed and then both girls cried out in disapproval when they were wrenched away from each other, the two Kraang going in opposite directions. "Kraang will neeed to eliminate the weapon which Kraang has captured if Kraang wishes to requir the raise." 

Lily's eyes widened. Eliminate? As in...kill? 

"No! Nononononono! If you lay a hand on Aiden I will kill you! Do you hear me!? I. WILL. KILL. YOU! I will rip off your stupid tentacles one by one and then squish you under my sneaker until your eyes pop out of your head, do you understand-OOOF!!" The Kraang suddenly threw Lily through a door, interrupting her threat and causing her to slam against a wall and slid down, whimpering as she clutched her shoulder. Lily prayed it wasn't dislocated or something, she had never even broken a bone before. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths through her nose and letting them out through her mouth as she tried to calm down, tried to think. Why was Aiden there? Why was Lily there? To help the Kraang kill the turtles but...how...and why them? 

Deep breaths. 

Deep breaths.   
Think Lily. THINK!!  
Finally something in Lily's head clicked and she opened her eyes, staring up at the Kraang as it approached her. "If I help you...don't hurt her. Please. Aiden doesn't really know anything about the turtles. She couldn't help that other Kraang even if she wanted to." The Kraang titled it's head and Lily slowly climbed to her feet, still holding her hurt shoulder. "I promise I'll help you...just..let me outside for a second. Not to be space racist or anything but you guys look the same in every series. So I need to get my bearings and see which version I'm in."   
Obviously this was a lie, but the Kraang didn't need to know that. 

The Kraang eyed Lily for a moment but then gave a very slight nod and turned to the door. Lily slowly followed it out and began to look around the halls. They weren't too far up, she could see some normal looking people walking around. No aliens yet. Which meant the door was around somewhere. And hopefully, Aiden.   
"THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH. REPEAT. THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN TCRI."   
A female voice suddenly came over some sort of intercom and Lily gasped, hoping it was Aiden who had escaped. Instead she saw the red haired Kat zooming towards her on one of those silver hospital cart thingies. Both girls gawked at each other and the Kraang just stood there, possibly confused, though with its emotionless face it was hard to tell. When she grew close, Kat reached out and grabbed Lily, pulling her onto the cart, with Lily's legs sort of dangling wildly. As if having noticed something, Kat stared at her and then snickered. Before Lily could even ask the emo what the shell she was thinking, Kat grabbed her hands and dramatically said, "I'll never let you go!" Lily blinked at this and then broke out into a grin, swinging her legs onto the cart and wrapping her arms around Kat. "You had better not! The myth busters proved Jack could have lived you know! We need to go find Aiden!" "No need!" Kat replied and pointed ahead of them. "Look!" 

Ahead of them was in fact Aiden. With Crystal, who didn't look so good. Both girls were RIDING ON THE DETACHED LOWER BODY OF KRAANGDRIODS. Lily had never seen an ostrich race before, but she was pretty sure this is what one looked like. She and Kat laughed as Aiden's legs kicked open the door leading out of the TCRI building and the four managed to escape. Kat looked at Lily with a grin and the two practically read each other's minds. 

 

"Near,  
far,  
wherever you are,   
I believe that   
the heart does go on~~~"


	6. And it will keep going on~

Kat squirmed angrily in the arms of her captor, kicking her legs spastically and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Let me go, you stupid alien freak! I will fudge you up, do you hear me?! I WILL FUDGE YOU--FUDGE?!" FUDGE??? WHY WAS SHE SAYING FUDGE.  
WHO DARED TO CENSOR THIS EMO CHILD.  
Kat's anger only grew, she could feel herself Hulking out and she began to squirm even harder. This was ridiculous! Absurd! And Kat was NOT having any of it! Her squirming was beginning to annoy the Kraang, and just as it attempted to adjust her in its arms Kat shot her leg out and hit it in the chest plate,causing pain to shoot through her leg because kicking metal freaking hurts, but luck seemed to be on her side, as her kick triggered something on he robot and its chest plate opened to reveal the tiny, ugly, pink brain monster inside. Both were silent as they stared at each other, and just as the alien went to speak, Kat lifted her leg and kicked it again. Then again and again, until the Kraang went limp, and its robot dropped her to the ground with a thud. "Thank you soccer!" Kat picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off before she looked back at the Kraang which was unmoving in its robot. It couldn't be...could it?  
"Nah! It's just sleeping!"  
Kat threw her hands in the air and began to walk away. In a world where she wasn't allowed to swear, she probably couldn't unlive anyone either, so she just decided not to worry about it, and instead focus her attention on getting out of there. As she made her way through the halls, being extra careful making sure no other Kraang were around, Kat spotted an empty room with a whole bunch of alien science doohickey's and whatchamacallits, and inside was a silver tray, the kind seen in hospitals with wheels at the bottom. Kat went inside, paused to gawk at all the science doodaads, and then carefully took all the things off of the tray, so no noise was made, and then began to push the tray out of the room and down the hall, and when she picked up enough speed, Kat jumped on. She then realized that she had no idea where exactly in the TCRI building she was, or where the exit was.  
Oh well, she would cross the bridge when she got there.  
"ATTENTION." A woman's voice suddenly filled the air, most likely coming from a loud speaker.  
"THERE HAD BEEN A BREACH IN THE TCRI BUILDING. I REPEAT, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH."  
Oh god, had they found out that she had escaped already?  
Just as Kat began to get a little scared, she noticed a familiar face running out of a room and down the hall, just a ways ahead of her. It was Lily, a very good friend, and fellow turtle lover. Lily had heard the notice of the breach as well and began to look around, her eyes stopping when she saw Kat, who grinned and waved, only to notice the Kraang coming out of the room behind Lily. Luckily, Kat had gotten close enough thanks to the speed of her tray, and she reached out, grabbed a hold of Lily and pulling her on, Lily's feet dangling cartoonishly off of the try. Lily now sat in front of Kat, who had her arms wrapped around the other girl. Kat noticed something humorous in this situation and snickered, grabbing Lily's hands. "I'll never let you go!" To which Lily just stared at her like she was a mad woman until the reference hit her, and she broke into a grin. "You had better not! The Myth busters proved Jack could have lived you know!" And this is why Kat loved Lily. "We need to go find Aiden!" "No need!" Something ahead of the pair had caught Kat's eye and she pointed. "Look!"

Ahead of them was Aiden and Crystal, who didn't look so good. Both of the girls were RIDING ATOP THE LOWER HALVES OF KRAANG DROIDS, like some weird race. She and Lily laughed as Aiden kicked out her leg, causing what Kat assumed was the door to the exit, to open. All four girls escaped the TCRI village and continued down the empty streets of New York. Kat nudged Lily and grinned, and as if reading her mind, Lily grinned back.

 

'Near,  
far,  
where ever you are,  
I believe that  
my heart will go on~~~"


End file.
